The present invention relates to support devices and more particularly to an improved construction for a bearing assembly and a flexible support arrangement or for mounting glider-type furniture items such as chairs, couches, swings and the like. This invention is generally related to applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,747 which patent is now expired. This patent discloses a bearing unit comprising, in combination, inner and outer race member in conjunction with a ball bearing arrangement located therebetween and in association with first and second plates for attachment to a rigid cross-bar. This cross-bar is illustrated in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,747 the disclosure of which is fully incorporated by reference herein.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an improved bearing in association with a selectively adjustable rigid strap and in another embodiment, a flexible strap in the form of flexible reinforced straps. In either embodiment, the construction provides a flexible support between the fixed mounting member of the furniture piece and the movable component which may include, for example, the seat portion, as in the case of a glider-type chair.